


Inside the Red Room (Jayna's experience)

by Anya_Romanova



Category: captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Anya_Romanova
Summary: Take an inside look inside one of Russia's Top Secret organizations.Jayna is part of the Red Room along with thirty-four other young women. Her training is going very well, that is she thinks it is until their new trainer arrives: The Winter Soldier. Soon the entire group gets sliced in half with this man's brutal training program. He accepts no failure and is not shy about expressing his displeasure about something. As the year-long program goes on, Jayna survives and becomes one of the three Finishers.After her time in the Red Room and the KGB (With a couple of encounters with the Winter Soldier), she's hired by Hydra and soon realizes that her secret has developed into something that she can barely control and, unfortunately, the Soldier takes notice.





	Inside the Red Room (Jayna's experience)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my third story and may develop into a trilogy or series, I just don't know. Hope you all enjoy this one. If you did PLEASE comment and let me know!

“One, two, three and pirouette!”

Jayna spun in a neat pirouette on time with the other thirty-four young women in her group. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Madame Balabonov (Madame B) walk among the girls eyeing their posture and technique.

“Vera!” Madame B snapped, “Point your toes! Anzehelika! Straighten your back, no slouching!”

Jayna prided herself in the fact that she was one of the handful of girls who were at the top of her class. Her dancing surpassed all but two of the other girls, Tatyana and Natalya. Her specialty was charming men. She could charm any man she came across, and the only one who surpassed her in that was Natalya. It irritated her that no matter what she did Natalya and/or Tatyana always managed to best her.

“Good, good, Natalya. Keep it up! Tatyana, a little faster on the spin.” Madame B warmly complimented her two favorite students.

“Teacher’s pets.” Jayna muttered to Elena, the third of the five girls at the top of the class, as she whipped around neatly executing another set of pirouettes.

“Very much so,” Elena agreed.

“Jayna, Elena! Stop talking! Focus, focus!” Madame B called. “Glissade En Arrière,” All the girls moved back gracefully in the required movement. “Faina! _Graceful,_ we must be graceful. We must not waddle like ducks.”

The twenty-year old girl in question blushed furiously and attempted the move again but she still looked like she was waddling like a duck.

“Duck legs.” Vasilina, the last girl in the top five, hissed as Faina passed her; just as Jayna knew she would. Vasilina was one of the meanest girls in this class and because she was at the top of the class with Elena, Natalya, Tatyana and Jayna, she was even meaner to those below her, and she despised those above her.

“Ladies!” Madame B called, snapping Jayna out of her thoughts. All the girls came to attention in a neat straight line. “We will have some special visitors tomorrow.” Their dance instructor/head of the Red Room began. “As you all know your hand to hand combat instructor is no longer available.” She tapped her diamond ring studded fingers against her leg. “It has taken a long time, but we have found a suitable trainer for all of you. He should bring even the worst of you up to Natalya and Tatyana’s level and beyond.” One of the girls raised her hand, “‘Yes, Zhanna?”

“On a scale of one through ten how tough do you think this trainer is?” Zhanna asked. Jayna and the other girls waited expectantly for Madame B’s answer, they always wanted to know how hard their trainer would push them.

“That is a very good question, Zhanna. I personally have never seen your new trainer work, but from what I have heard about him, he will be your toughest trainer yet.”

\----

After the dance class was over, Jayna and Elena were sitting at a table, in the lunchroom with the others at the top of their class.

“So,” Elena said in a ‘guess-what-I-found-out’ sort of voice. Which made Jayna and the others lean forward expectantly. “I overheard some of the Red Room agents talking about our new trainer, and apparently he’s going to be the _worst_ trainer we’ve ever had.”

“How so?” Vasilina demanded.

“Apparently, he’s so tough that even the toughest, most well-trained agent here is scared to fight him. I heard one of them call him a demon in human form.”

Jayna leaned forward her interest aroused. “So, what, he’ll kill us?”

“Quite possible.” Elena said nodding, “He’s like the top of whatever organization he’s from.”

“So he’s an outsider?” Vasilina sneered.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Natalya said softly.

“Really?” Vasilina hissed, “He could be a spy.”

“I highly doubt that Madame B would allow a potential spy to train us.” Tatyana argued rolling her bright blue eyes. “If anything _we_ could spy on _him_.”

“True,” Jayna agreed. “that’s what we’re being trained for.”

They fell silent as Rosalina, the youngest trainee here, approached. “Hello,” she said softly.

“What do you want?” Vasilina demanded.

“Do you all mind if I sit with you?” Rosalina asked her voice pitched so low that Jayna had to strain to hear what she was saying.

“Go ahead,” Natalya said giving Rosalina an encouraging smile.

“Hmph,” Vasilina snorted.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, awkward silence, so Jayna hurried through her food and stood up quickly and exited the lunchroom.

She wandered through the halls until she arrived at the Exercise Room, where she always spent her spare time working on her fighting techniques.

She entered the room with Vasilina’s arrogance on her mind so she didn’t realize that she wasn’t the only person in the room. Soon a repeated muffled thump alerted her to the fact she wasn’t alone.

Startled, she looked up and saw a tall, broad-shouldered man attacking a punching bag very systematically. He wore an unusual, but casual-looking long-sleeved uniform and gloves. He grunted an acknowledgement to her presence even though she hadn’t said anything or really done anything to make her presence known.

He turned and faced her. He was blue-eyed, had longish dark brown hair, and was somewhat handsome. Nevertheless, he had a creepy and a somewhat scary vibe about him.

“Oh! Umm… I’m sorry; I didn’t know you were here.” She stammered. He raised a dark brown eyebrow in question. “Umm... I can leave if you want me to.” His blue gaze turned even more confused.

“Request not understood.” He said. _Oka-ay. _Jayna stared at him in equal confusion. The man shifted uneasily as he studied her.

“Soldier!” A male voice barked from behind her. The man’s gaze snapped past her to whoever was behind her. She turned and saw a tall, black haired man who was wearing a uniform similar to the one the first man -_ The Soldier?_ – was wearing. “What the heck do you think you’re doing with this young lady?”

“Nothing, sir.” Was the Soldier’s immediate response.

“Miss, was he harassing you?” the man asked directing the question to Jayna.

“What? Oh, no. No he wasn’t. I just think I caught him off guard.” Jayna said quickly. “I came in here to practice, but I was distracted and didn’t realize he was here.”

“Soldier!” The black-haired man snapped. “Leave, go to your dormancy chamber.”

The Soldier immediately moved around Jayna and disappeared from sight.

\----

Jayna was still puzzling over the weird encounter the following morning when she arrived at the Red Room’s training room. The other girls were already there lined up in a neat line and Jayna hurried into line just as Madame B entered the room.

“Good morning, ladies.”

“Good morning, Madame B.” The thirty-five girls chorused.

“As you all know; today you will have a new trainer who will be taking over for your previous trainer. Please welcome Chris Webber your trainer’s handler and your new trainer.” Madame B said gesturing toward the door.

There was a brief pause and then the door opened admitting the black-haired man she had met yesterday. He was followed closely by a man who looked similar to the man she had seen yesterday, only he was wearing an interesting black combat uniform now and a black half-mask covered the lower half of his face so she could only see his icy blue eyes. The other interesting feature was a silver sleeve that covered his left arm entirely.

“Before I let your new trainer take over, does anyone have any questions?” Madame B asked. Iskra, one of the Red Room’s older trainees, raised her hand. “Yes, Iskra?”

“What makes_ him_ qualified to train us?” Iskra asked scornfully.

“A very good question.” Madame B replied easily, “Does your trainer care to share why?” She asked.

Chris Webber smiled a knowing smile at Iskra, “Since you asked, why don’t you go first?”

Iskra stepped forward into the center of the room with the grace of the dancer she was and waited expectantly. The tall man uncrossed his arms, Jayna realized with a jolt that his arm was solid metal, and moved forward meeting Iskra in the center of the room.

There was a brief hesitation, during which Jayna felt the tension sparking through the air, before the black-clad man lunged forward with an inhuman speed and Iskra barely had time to block his devastating attack, she desperately blocked his blows falling back several paces as his relentless attack continued.

He landed a rib-cracking kick to Iskra’s chest, Jayna heard them crack, this sent Iskra flying back and she hit the opposite wall hard.

However, the trainees in the Black Widow program were made of tougher material than one would think and the others watched as Iskra staggered back to her feet and faced her opponent again, this time Jayna could see the pain etched on her face, the man advanced on her with an emotionless expression. He launched another devastating attack this time producing a knife from somewhere on his person and used that to advance his attack.

Now, Iskra had to avoid the deadly blade and block his other blows. He tossed the knife from hand to hand back and forth with a deadly certainty. He slowly closed in driving Iskra back, systematically, until her back hit the wall.

She was trapped, anyone could see that, but she wasn’t going to give up. She tried a move that was very desperate and doomed to fail; her right hand grabbed his left wrist and she attempted to wrench his knife away with her left. However, it seemed he had anticipated the move as he easily twisted his hand away then his right dropped and he slammed a second knife into her stomach.

When he stepped back, the other girls could see Iskra kneeling on the floor, doubled over, her hands pressed against her stomach in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood.

The man glanced toward his handler with a questioning look and Jayna saw Chris nod ever so slightly, giving him silent permission for whatever he had asked. The black-clad man circled around behind Iskra then slipped the knife underneath her chin settling it firmly against her throat before he glanced briefly toward Madame B, who nodded her consent.

No one but Jayna saw this; the others were too fixed on what was happening to Iskra. Jayna returned her attention to Iskra and the black-clad man just in time to see him drag the knife across her throat. He released Iskra and she slumped forward drowning in a pool of her own blood.

He stepped over her now motionless form and took up a position beside his handler again, crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at the other trainees silently daring them to question his ability to train them.

“Does anyone else want to question his ability to train you?” Madame B asked smoothly. No one raised their hand or even spoke. “Good. I’ll leave you all to become fully acquainted more with your trainer.” Then she left.


End file.
